On Reflection
by RockSunner
Summary: What if Hawk Moth didn't waste Mayura's power to give Reflekta an ally? Spoilers for Reflekdoll and episodes after that.
1. Not Dolled Up

What if Hawk Moth didn't use Mayura to give Reflekta an ally?

**On Reflection**

**Chapter 1: Not Dolled Up**

The window opened in Hawk Moth's' lair and butterflies flew up around him.

"Yes, yes. My young prey failed to be the center of attention," said Hawk Moth. "Nathalie, I need Mayura to give these negative emotions a new dimension."

Nathalie stepped forward, smiling. As she did, the damaged Peacock Miraculous she was about to use began to spark. It stuttered between its camouflage mode and its true appearance.

Nathalie noticed and put a hand over it to conceal the problem. A spark burned her hand and she gasped aloud. The gasp turned into a hacking cough.

"Nathalie, what's wrong? You assured me that you were fully recovered from the harmful effects of the damaged Miraculous and you could use it with no difficulties."

"I can do it, Sir," Nathalie said, but her voice sounded strained. "I'll make a giant sentimonster robot that she can pilot."

"No, save your strength for another day. I will create my akuma without your assistance this time. Reflekta's not a particularly effective villain and even if she wins it will be difficult to get the Miraculous from a transformed Ladybug and Chat Noir, who can hide themselves among the many copies. Reflekta will have to transform them back to get at their Miraculouses."

"As you wish, Sir," said Nathalie. She stepped backwards, looking disappointed.

Hawk Moth charged a butterfly into an akuma and waved it away with his cane.

"Fly away, little akuma, and evilize her!"

* * *

Reflekta leaped to the base of the Eiffel Tower, the site of the photo-shoot.

"Don't leave, my friends!" Reflekta shouted harshly. "You're the very people I've been looking for. I've got something special for your video!"

Reflekta began blasting away with her wrist mirror weapon, catching some in the beam and turning them into copies of herself, but without her strength and powers.

The group scattered.

"I'm going to show you what it feels like to be me!" said Reflecta.

Adrien hid behind a pillar. "Plagg, claws out!"

Nothing happened. Adrien looked at the ring on his finger, the Marinette-designed one for the photo-shoot. The real ring was in the trunk of the car!

Around another corner, Marinette realized the same thing about her earrings.

Both dashed for the car. But Reflekta was at ground level, looking especially for them.

"You two stole my limelight. You didn't let me explain!" said Reflekta.

She fired at them, catching each of them in her beam and transforming them. They both ran without seeing the other.

The two Reflekta copies met behind the car.

"Who are you?" asked Marinette.

"I'm Chat Noir, that is, I will be once I transform," said Adrien. "Don't worry, civilian. Hide in the car and stay out of the way. Ladybug and I will fix this."

Adrien pointed to the front seat. "While you're in there, would you pop the trunk open for me? I need something from in there."

Marinette had a sudden realization, but her doll-like features made it easier to conceal. She thought, "If Chat Noir needs to get his ring from the trunk, then there's only one person he can be..."

There was no time to dwell on it. She ducked around the car to the driver's door (left open when the Gorilla got zapped), slipped inside, and pulled the lever to pop open the trunk.

The Adrien Reflekta copy got his ring and transformed. He vaulted away in his normal superhero form, leaving the trunk open without a backward glance.

Marinette reclaimed her earrings and soon followed as Ladybug.

* * *

Ladybug seemed highly distracted during the fight and she kept staring at Chat Noir. However since they started out with the knowledge of what the akumatized object was, they made short work of Reflekta.

The heroes met on a nearby rooftop after the battle.

Ladybug said, "I-I'm sorry we quarreled this morning. I'm so lucky to have you on my dream... I mean my team."

"Not a problem, Bugaboo," said Chat Noir. "To be the humorous side of our partnership is my clowning achievement."

"Time to bug out," said Ladybug as her earrings beeped.

Chat stared after her for a moment as she swung away. Was Ladybug actually blushing?


	2. Daddy's Girl

**Chapter 2: Daddy's Girl**

That night, Marinette talked to her kwami.

"Tikki, what am I going to do now? I know who Chat Noir is. I'm one step away from being able to date my crush. If I just tell him who I am..."

"It's not safe, Marinette. Remember Dark Cupid and Princess Fragrance. He could have revealed your secret identity to Hawk Moth, if he knew it."

"You're right, it would put my family and friends at risk. Besides, I have to think about what it means that Adrien has a secret life as Chat Noir."

"What it means?"

"It means I don't know him as well as I thought. I thought I had his schedule all memorized, but he has a hidden wild side. He sneaks out and leaps around as Chat Noir, all silly and flirty."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do. I want to get to know more of him, the whole guy."

"Now that you know, maybe you can open up to him as Ladybug."

"I can't, not just all of a sudden come on to Chat as Ladybug. He would wonder what caused the change. I can't admit I found him out, not without revealing how. Ladybug wouldn't know about the jewelry change for the photo-shoot, so that would give away my identity."

"What about talking more to Adrien as yourself?"

"He's all buttoned-up as Adrien. He's hiding his true self. I want to know his Chat side."

"Then how can you make any progress with your crush?"

"I think I know a way... but I'll have to find a chance to catch up to him as Chat while I'm in my civilian identity."

* * *

The chance came a few nights later, when they fought Gigantitan near Marinette's bakery home. Ladybug was pretending to still be indifferent to Chat's flirtation, though it was hard to do that now.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Gigantitan transformed back into the baby August. He fell from about the head height of his former gigantic form.

Ladybug caught August. She picked up the pacifier that had fallen with him.

"So what was it this time?" asked Chat Noir.

"A late night craving, huh, baby August?" said Ladybug, spinning around and making the baby giggle. "Ooh, you're so cute!"

"I'm a bit jealous," said Chat Noir.

Ladybug's earring beeped a signal for the last spot.

"Don't be," said Ladybug. "Here, you can have him."

Chat made a surprised sound as Ladybug thrust the baby into his arms.

"Bye bye, little guy!" said Ladybug, swinging up to the roof. She deliberately kept the pacifier.

"I meant jealous of _him_!" she heard Chat say as she left.

Marinette detransformed on the roof and stood holding the pacifier.

Chat vaulted up onto the roof holding the baby in one arm.

"Marinette?" asked Chat.

Marinette held out the pacifier. "This is my house and I was watching the battle from the roof. Ladybug dropped this off with me to give back to the baby. She was about to detransform."

Chat took the pacifier and gave it back to baby August.

"This isn't the first time I've bumped into you right after Ladybug transformed back," said Chat. He gasped. "Could you be…"

The plan to get to know Adrien's hidden side better was backfiring. It seemed like Chat was about to guess her identity!

"Ah... in love with you!" said Marinette, running at him and hugging him. That was coming on a bit too strong, but she couldn't help letting her feelings come through.

"Marinette?" asked Chat Noir in a whisper.

Just then her father, Tom Dupain, looked out through the trapdoor. He saw Chat Noir with a baby in his arms, and Marinette hugging him.

August waved.

"Oh! Well I never," said Tom. "Whoa!"

Marinette pulled back abruptly from the hug. Chat Noir's timer beeped.

"Oh! Well, perfect timing!" said Chat. "I have to go and take him back to his mother."

"Why don't you come have Sunday brunch with us tomorrow?" asked Tom, putting a hand on Chat's shoulder.

"Well..." said Chat.

"I'll make macarons."

Marinette smiled and nodded approval at the invitation.

"How could I say no to that? Well, see you tomorrow then!"

* * *

The brunch didn't go well. Marinette's father got carried away, talking about the children they would have, and what they would name their hamster.

Chat finally said, "Well, actually, Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, Marinette, here's the thing. You're really nice people and this meal is delicious and by far the friendliest I've had in a long time. Marinette, you're an awesome girl, and I get that you have feelings for me. After all, I'm awesome in so many ways, even _I_ could fall in love with myself!"

The others at the table took in this statement in silence.

"Anyway, I'm afraid my heart belongs to someone else. Even if she keeps rejecting me. Even if she loves somebody else. I'm in love with Ladybug. I'm really sorry, Marinette."

Marinette's face fell. She hadn't thought about the fact that she was competing with herself. It wasn't completely devastating because she appreciated his loyalty to her other half.

"I-it's all right, Chat Noir. Ladybug is lucky to have you. I hope we can still be friends?"

"Of course," said Chat Noir.

Then Chat saw the ominous glower on her father's face.

"Well, uh, I don't want to bother you any longer. I'm really sorry. Thanks for having me anyway."

Chat scooted out the door.

"I'm going up to my room now," said Marinette.

"She's more hurt than she lets on," said her father to her mother, clenching his fist.

Soon Chat Noir had to face the wrath of Weredad.


	3. The Rules

**Chapter 3: The Rules**

Seeing that Marinette was not too badly hurt by his rejection, Chat Noir had fought confidently. By clever dodging he manage to get Weredad tangled up in his own vines. This bought Marinette time to make her way to the rose inside her prison and pluck it, breaking the akumatized object and setting her free (into free-fall, that is). She was able to transform among the falling pieces of giant vines and get them all safely to the ground by a Lucky Charm sailboat converted to a hang glider.

Everyone parted on good terms. Tom Dupain even joked that Chat Noir should learn from him how to bake fresh croissants for Ladybug in order to win her heart.

* * *

Later, Tikki talked to Marinette in her room.

"You did well to protect your identity. There's a rule I haven't told you about, that whenever a Ladybug learns the secret identity of her Chat Noir, or vice-versa, then both are supposed to give back their Miraculous and let the Guardian choose new people whose identity isn't compromised."

"Why is that? Rena Rouge and Carapace know each other's civilian identities."

"Because of the danger of the wish, the security rules are tighter for you two. If one was akumatized and could immediately compromise the other, then everything would be lost."

"Why haven't you held me to the rule? Chat and I should have returned our Miraculouses after the battle with Reflekta."

"I haven't told Master Fu. I'm cutting you some slack because I love you so much and I would miss you. Not long ago you proved you could resist an akuma. You solve your own problems."

"I came close, though. Without your help I might have lost it. Lila's still after me. Who knows what she'll try next?"

"I'll keep monitoring the situation. If it starts to look too dangerous, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Tikki."

"I would hate to lose you, Marinette."

"I would hate to lose you, too. But I would hate for Hawk Moth to win even more."

* * *

The next battle, with Silencer, went smoothly. Ladybug made sure to update Chat Noir with what she had learned about the secret identity rules, by text and then again when she could speak. He seemed a little disappointed but he accepted it.

Marinette was impressed by Luka's love confession but not overwhelmed by it, knowing that Adrien was closer to her than he realized. Their reveal would have to wait until Hawk Moth was defeated, but she felt sure they would ultimately end up together.

In the Oni-chan case, Marinette didn't pursue Adrien when Lila got herself invited to his house. She was confident that there was nothing Lila could do to win his heart away from Ladybug. She arrived at the case a bit late, only finding out about it through news reports. By the time she got there, Lila had failed to convince Oni-chan that she would ever give up Adrien. Since Ladybug wasn't there to distract the villain, Lila had been stabbed and was in critical condition (the Miraculous Ladybug cure restored her).

In the Desperada case, Ladybug picked Luka for the Snake Miraculous, knowing that Adrien wasn't available. The three defeated Desperada by working together and they required very few repetitions.

* * *

The days and akumas continued, and Lila hadn't done anything for a long time. Marinette and Tikki were getting complacent when Lila staged the most massive attack of all, simultaneously accusing Marinette of cheating, physical assault, and theft.

"Open your locker, please," said Mr. Damoclese.

Marinette's parents were with her, and all the classmates were getting things from their lockers between periods.

Marinette opened the locker, and Lila's Fox-Miraculous-style pendant fell out.

"My Grandma's pendant!" said Lila with a gasp.

"She's making up this whole thing! It wasn't me! I didn't do anything, I swear!" said Marinette.

Sabine Cheng leaned into her husband's chest and began to cry.

"You know Lila's lying, don't you, Adrien?" asked Marinette.

"Mr. Damocles, I don't think.." said Adrien.

Mr. Damocles cut him off with a gesture. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are expelled from this school! "

Marinette was led to the door of the locker room by her parents. When she opened the door, a flood of scarlet akuma butterflies came in.

One butterfly went into Marinette's purse. Others entered objects belonging to Sabine, Mr. Damocles, Ms. Bustier, Juleka, and Rose. Others in the room, including Chloe, Sabrina, Alya, and Tom Dupain, resisted the akumas.

"Verity Queen, Princess Justice, I am Scarlet Moth. Since the innocent isn't to be believed anymore, I'm giving you both the power to expose the truth. As for you, my desperate loyal ones, disappointed by she who you once admired so much, I'm glad to have you back. In return, you will bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."

(Catalyst, who had not wasted her energy on a giant Reflekdoll, was keeping her power steady.)

Marinette fell under the influence of the akuma and removed her earrings.

"I'm ready, Scarlet Moth," said Princess Justice, as the scarlet energy engulfed her.


	4. The Trial

**Chapter 4: The Trial**

Verity Queen and Princess Justice had scarlet robes in the style of Imperial China. They wore mitered hats, and each had a black and white mask with a crescent moon on the forehead, like the famous Judge Bao of the Song Dynasty.

"Princess Justice, what are you holding in your right hand?" asked Scarlet Moth telepathically.

"This is the first half of what you wanted," said Princess Justice. "Ladybug's Miraculous earrings. I just took them off for you."

"You are Ladybug?" asked Scarlet Moth in amazement.

"I was. Now there is only Princess Justice."

"You must bring me the Miraculous at once!"

"Not until I have my justice. All I want is to put Lila Rossi on trial for her crimes and lies."

Lila this and gasped. She tried to run, but Verity Queen gripped her by the arm with irresistible strength. An akuma butterfly tried to come to Lila, but Verity Queen waved it away.

"Bring me the Miraculous now or I will strip you of your powers and let my other followers take it from you by force," sent Scarlet Moth.

"How can you command their loyalty if you openly break your word to one of us? You promised me that I could uncover the truth."

"But I want the Miraculous now."

"Then let one of the others bring the earrings to you. I have no problem with that."

Scarlet Moth communicated to his other minions though his telepathic link.

"Whoo whoo! Dark Owl will do it. I will fly the earrings straight to you!"

"No," said Verity Queen. "We need your memories as Mr. Damocles. You were a witness to the accusations against my daughter, who is now my fellow judge."

"Dark Owl stands for justice. I will bear witness as you ask."

"You had a drone last time and sent me earrings that turned out to be fake," sent Scarlet Moth. "You can use a drone once again for the real ones."

"Whoo whoo! Of course I will do that for you, Scarlet Moth. Albert, send an Owl Drone to this location."

A few moments later the drone arrived. Princess Justice handed over the earrings and Dark Owl placed them inside the compartment.

"They need a live escort to be safe," said Scarlet Moth. "Zombizou and Princess Fragrance can do it."

"Not Zombizou," said Verity Queen. "As Ms. Bustier, she is another key witness."

"I would rather get everyone to hug and kiss and feel the love, but I shall assist with the trial first if you insist," said Zombizou.

"Princess Fragrance can go," said Princess Justice. "She stood up for Marinette when she was accused of cheating on the test, but so did many others."

"All right, Princess Fragrance, go with the drone. You can fly using your perfume stream. Fly high, above the level that Chat Noir can leap with his baton. If you see him coming, spray him and subdue him to your service."

"I will do as you wish, Scarlet Moth," said Princess Fragrance.

"One more. Reflekta, go along and keep watch from ground level. If you see Chat Noir, transform him into a copy of yourself – he will be weak and powerless. Hold him let Princess Fragrance entrance him, and then change him back so he can hand over his Miraculous."

"No problem, Scarlet Moth," said Reflekta."After he does, I'll make him look like me permanently, all right?"

"Certainly."

* * *

Adrien had slipped into the boys' bathroom which adjoined the locker room. He listened to the plan through the door and came up with a plan of his own.

Taking a yellow piece of cheese dosed with one of Master Fu's power-up potions, he tossed it to Plagg.

"Plagg, power up."

Plagg gulped it and became a winged version of himself.

Adrien slipped out the bathroom window and called, "Aero-Plagg, claws out!"

Chat took his baton and split it in two. He converted half into a breathing device which would filter out the perfume of Princess Fragrance.

"Now I'll be in the cat-bird seat," said the winged Chat Noir to himself as he flew high above the school.

* * *

"Let the trial begin," said Princess Justice.

The unakumatized students who had not managed to run away were lined up against the lockers, guarded by Zombizou and Dark Owl: Alya, Nino, Alix, Ivan, Kim, Sabrina, and Chloé. Verity Queen and Princess Justice stood on a bench, looking down at Lila.

"Whoo, whoo! I will broadcast the whole trial with my Owl Camera," said Dark Owl.

"Lila Rossi, how did the test paper get into Marinette's backpack?" asked Verity Queen.

"I... I don't know," stammered Lila.

"I command the truth!" said Verity Queen.

A beam of light came from the crescent moon on Verity Queen's mask and struck Lila on the lips.

"I stole it from Ms. Bustier's desk and planted it in her backpack," said Lila.

Looking shocked at what she had just admitted, Lila covered her mouth.

"Zombizou, as Ms. Bustier, what caused you to accuse Marinette of cheating in front of the whole class," asked Princess Justice.

"Oh my, that wasn't very loving of her, was it? Ms. Bustier received an anonymous note about it in her mailbox at school."

"Lila, did you write that note?" asked Verity Queen.

Lila was compelled to lower her hands and speak the truth. "Yes, I did."

"Did Marinette push you down the stairs?" asked Princess Justice.

"No. I walked down the stairs, lay down on the ground, and pretended to be hurt."

"Dark Owl, as Mr. Damocles, what did you do? Did you examine the supposed wounds carefully?"

"Damocles did not. He gave her a simple bandage on the leg where Lila claimed to be hurt. Dark Owl would have been more suspicious."

"Lila, how did your necklace get into Marinette's locker?" asked Princess Justice.

"I put it there. The locker wasn't locked."

"Did it really belong to your grandmother, as you said?" asked Princess Justice.

"No, I bought it a few months ago."

"Why did you buy it?" asked Princess Justice.

"It looked like a fox pendant in a book Adrien had at school. I wanted to convince him I was a descendant of the hero Volpina."

"Why did you do all these things against Marinette?" asked Verity Queen.

"I didn't like her. She resisted me. Also, I was promised a photo shoot with Adrien by Mr. Agreste if I would bring down Marinette in front of everyone."

"Why did he want to do that?"

"I thought it was because I had convinced him that Marinette was a bad influence on Adrien. But now I suspect there was another reason. The way things turned out, with all the akumas coming in, makes me think Mr. Agreste is Scarlet Moth. Not that I mind."

"You don't mind the idea of working for Scarlet Moth?"

"No, I've worked for Hawk Moth before. I voluntarily took the akuma to become Chameleon, and as Volpina I made an illusion to demoralize the city, of an akumatized Ladybug killing Chat Noir."

"I have heard enough," said Verity Queen. "Princess Justice, you are empowered to administer the five punishments of ancient Chinese law on the offender."

"No! Scarlet Moth, please stop them! I have done so much for you," said Lila.

A butterfly-shaped ring of light appeared on Verity Queen's face.

Verity Queen said, "Scarlet Moth tells me you have outlived your usefulness. His goal is almost within his grasp, and he has no more use for an untrustworthy minion such as yourself."

"Noo!" Lila moaned.

"You did this for a photo shoot?" said Princess Justice. "You shall have the publicity you deserve. _Mò_!"

Princess Justice stretched out a hand and a beam struck Lila's forehead.

Lila's front bangs disappeared and writing in black letters appeared on her forehead: "LILA ROSSI: LIAR, TRAITOR."

Dark Owl said, "The Owl Camera has recorded all of this. Your words and image will be all over the internet. Even if there was a Miraculous Cure it never removes photographs."

"That's not going to happen," said Princess Justice. "Not with the Ladybug Miraculous in Hawk Moth's hands. We now will proceed to the more severe punishments..."

"NOOO!" came an anguished telepathic message from Scarlet Moth to them all. "Chat Noir has managed to hijack the drone and taken down Reflekta and Princess Fragrance. He has the Ladybug Miraculous! All of you, go after him at once!"


	5. Unified

**Chapter 5: Unified**

"We can't leave the the prisoner before the punishment is complete," said Princess Justice.

"I'll tie her up with Owl-erangs," said Dark Owl.

He tied up not only Lila but the other students in the locker room.

"We'll be back to finish this," Princess Justice promised.

"Hurry and hunt down Chat Noir," sent Scarlet Moth. "He'll get away!"

Verity Queen said, "Princess Justice, the Ladybug Miraculous was given freely to Scarlet Moth and it is thus his property. Chat Noir has stolen it and assaulted those guarding it. I don't need to force a confession from him. You are empowered to use any punishment on him, including the death penalty."

"I could remove a foot with Yuè first to incapacitate him," said Princess Justice. "Or there's another part I could remove to cause him even greater suffering."

"Watch out. With both Miraculouses he is extremely dangerous," sent Scarlet Moth. "If he combines them... It could be all over. We need an edge."

"I know his secret identity," said Princess Justice.

"Splendid!" sent Scarlet Moth. "We can threaten his loved ones. Tell me."

"Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste," said Princess Justice.

"What? Adrien?" sent Scarlet Moth.

"We'll go to the Agreste Mansion and take the thief's father hostage to force him to surrender," said Verity Queen.

"No need for that," sent Scarlet Moth hastily. "I'll come and join you in the hunt. His Miraculous and the one he has stolen will soon be mine!"

* * *

Cat Bird landed on a rooftop. With a "Plagg, claws in," he released the flying transformation, but not his Chat Noir form.

Chat held up the earrings. "You can come out now, Ladybug kwami."

Nothing happened. He tried putting them on (Adrien had his ears pierced for jewelry modeling.)

Tikki appeared. "Thank you for saving me, Chat Noir! I'm Tikki, the kwami of Creation. When Ladybug's civilian identity took off her earrings with the intention of giving them to Scarlet Moth, she renounced me. I would have been enslaved by him once he got hold of my Miraculous."

"I know who Ladybug is now," said Chat Noir. "Marinette."

"You weren't supposed to find out, but we'll deal with that later. You need to free her from the akuma. It's in her purse, which became her judge's hat."

"If she gets the earrings back and does a Miraculous Cure, will it free everyone?"

"You will have release the magic that empowers Scarlet Moth first. It was in his cane last time. Or release the akuma he created that gave him the power boost."

"This isn't going to be easy, is it? An akuma villain with all the combat strategy of Ladybug, plus a bunch more against just me. And I have to find and defeat Scarlet Moth. It's like Heroes Day, but with no Ladybug."

"I have faith in you. You've done well so far," said Tikki.

"I'm going to need all the power I can get. Master Fu taught me how to combine two Miraculouses if I ever needed to."

"No! Don't do that, not Creation and Destruction together!"

"I have to. Tikki, Plagg, Unify!"

Chat Noir gestured with his left and right hands, bringing them together.

There was the sound of a thunderclap and brilliant flash of energy.

* * *

Scarlet Moth and his minions were leaping through the streets when they saw the flash.

"This way!" said Scarlet Moth, leading the charge.

"I see him on that roof," said Verity Queen.

The villains leaped up and surrounded the hero, whose Chat Noir costume had become red with black spots. He was glowing and his face looked flushed with the effort of holding so much power.

"Whoo whoo! Now you face the wrath of Dark Owl!"

"I will make you feel the love!" said Zombizou.

"I will make you tell the truth about what you did to Princess Fragrance and Reflekta!" said Verity Queen,

"Thief, I shall inflict your punishment!" said Princess Justice.

"Nobody touch him until I try to reason with him first," said Scarlet Moth. "Stay back."

Scarlet Moth moved closer to face the hero, saying, "Adrien! Listen to me!"

"I'm not Adrien. Call me... Jaguar."

"Jaguar, once you know who I am, and what I wish for, you'll want to make the wish yourself."

Jaguar's mind was buzzing with power and he couldn't think clearly. He blurted out, "I don't care who you are! I just wish you were gone!"

Scarlet Moth instantly vanished. All the villains he had akumatized with scarlet butterflies reverted to normal.

Jaguar reverted to Adrien as Tikki and Plagg came out of their jewels and tumbled to the ground exhausted.

Marinette scooped up Tikki and Plagg and put them in her purse to eat cookies and hopefully recover.

"Adrien, what happened?" Marinette asked.

"You were akumatized, Marinette. You gave up your earrings, almost sent them to Scarlet Moth, but I got them back."

He took the earrings off and handed them back to her. She took them but didn't put them on.

"I broke the rules, Adrien," said Marinette. "I found out who you were a few weeks ago, but I didn't tell Master Fu. I thought I was safe from being akumatized. I wasn't..."

"Anyone can have a bad day," said Adrien.

"But look where it got us. We nearly lost everything. All these people must have been villains, attacking you. Did I betray your secret to Hawk Moth?"

"You may have, but Hawk Moth's gone now. I wished for it using the combined power of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses."

"You wished him dead? Oh, Adrien..."

"I wished him gone," said Adrien.

"There's going to be a price to pay. The universe requires a balance for wishes," said Marinette.

"We'll face it together," said Adrien,

"We can't be heroes anymore. We broke the rules," said Marinette.

"We'll turn in our Miraculouses and let Master Fu pick new holders," said Adrien.

"Yes," said Marinette with a sigh.

"There's a bright side: you'll have more time to date that boy you like," said Adrien.

"Adrien, that boy is you."

"Me? You like me?"

"I've had a crush on you for ages, Adrien."

"I've had a crush on you for ages as Ladybug."

"That's just a part of me, but it's a start."

They embraced.

* * *

Everyone returned to the school and they untied the hostages in the locker room.

Marinette said, "I'm sorry, but I don't know how long it will be before the new Ladybug can do a Miraculous Cure. The wish took a lot of magic. Fortunately there was not much akuma damage."

"Not much akuma damage?" asked Lila in a rage. "What about my forehead?"

"You'll have to live with it," said Adrien.

"The akumas forced me to say things that weren't true," said Lila. "And then they branded my forehead with false accusations."

"We were watching and it all rang true," said Alya. "You've been lying to us and you tried to frame Marinette!"

"I'm innocent. Doesn't anyone believe me?" asked Lila, making a piteous face.

The others looked at her with grim faces.

Professor Damocles said, "In light of this new information, Marinette is no longer expelled. I will have to expel you instead, Miss. Rossi. I will call your parents to collect you."

There was a sound of approaching sirens.

Chloé said, "I think the police will want to speak to you first. You admitted to willingly collaborating with a terrorist. Anyone who does that deserves to go to prison for a long time."

Lila turned and ran from the room.

"She can run, but she can't hide," said Chloé. "Not with her face marked like that."

* * *

Emile Agreste stood in front of the life support coffin in the secret underground room. Gabriel Agreste was inside, comatose.

Emilie wasn't sure how it happened, but they had magically switched places and conditions.

"I'm going to get you back, darling," said Emilie. "All I need are the two Miraculous you were trying to get in order to save me."

She put on the pin she had taken from her fallen husband.

"Paris will soon learn to fear Madame Papillon."

**The End**


End file.
